vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Koon Aguero Agnis
Summary Koon Aguero Agnis (쿤 아게로 아그니스, Koon Ahgehro Ageunis; or "Kun Agero Agnis" or "Khun Aguero Agnes") is a defected "son of Koon Eduan", and is often referred to as Mr. Koon. He was expelled from the family because his older sister failed to become one of Zahard's Princesses. He teamed up with Baam and Rak passed multiple tests with them. He was assigned the Light Bearer position and showed clear talent in the field. He is a highly cunning Regular, who manipulates rules of tests to suit his needs. He is currently inside the Hidden Floor on the Hell Express. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Low 7-C | '''At least '''Low 7-C | 7-C | '''At Least '''7-C | '''At Least '''High 7-C Name: '''Koon Aguero Agnis '''Origin: Tower of God Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Human (?), Regular, Position: Light Bearer and Spear Bearer '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Considered by Evan Edrok, a High Ranker, having a talent for such spears, saying that he was very much a son of Koon Eduan), Shinshoo Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Via radar of Shinshoo), Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his strikes through Shinsoo), Teleportation (Via Lighthouse Telerpotation), Information Manipulation and Information Analysis (Light Bearer) Sealing (Via White Heavenly Mirror), Forcefield Creation (with Shinshoo Barriers) | All previous abilities on a heightened scale, Limited Sealing, Teleportation and BFR (Via Enna Core) | 'All previous abilities on a heightened scale, Ice Manipulation (Can create ice fields and spears of pure ice) 'Attack Potency: Unknown | Small Town level+ '('''Defeated Chang Blarode who was part of the Top 5 E-Ranked Regulars, which would make him comparable to Koon Ran and Anak Zahard) '| At least 'Small Town level+ '(Fought against Reflejo alongside Baam and Rak) '| Town level '(Comparable to Boro that can fight temporarily against Hoaqin) | At least 'Town level '(Stronger than before, comparable to Novick) | At least '''Large Town level+ (Much stronger than before, fought temporarily against the sworn enemy of Baam that was comparable to Baam. Superior to Koon Ran, Arie Inieta and Lo Po Bia Elaine) Speed: At Least Massively Hypersonic '(Able to accompany the sworn enemy of Baam that is comparable to the same) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Small Town level+ '(Made a big scar on Chang Blarode) '|' '''At least '''Small Town level+ '(Comparable to Rak, which could force Reflection to dodge) | Town level '(Comparable to Boro) | At least '''Town level '(Stronger than before) | 'Large Town level+ '(caused some damage to the sworn enemy of Baam) '''Durability: Unknown | Small Town level+, higher '''with Lighthouses | At least '''Small Town level+, higher 'with Lighthouses (Able to defend Reflect attacks that could cause serious damage to Baam or Rak) | '''Town level '(Comparable to Boro that can tanked some attacks from Hoaqin), 'higher '''with Lighthouses | At least '''Town level '| At least '''Large Town level+ (Much more durable than before), Small City level' '''with Lighthouses (Defended himself from a direct attack of the enemy sworn of Baam that was comparable to Baam before the training with Data Koon Eduan) 'Stamina: High 'Range: '''Meleee with normal attacks, Dozens of meters with Lighthouses and Shinshoo techniques '''Standard Equipment: ' '''Part 1: Manbarondenna (만바론데나): Is a weapon-like suitcase used by Koon Aguero Agnis during Part I of Tower of God Series. It possesses numerous of functions, including: *'Toughness': Like a shield, Manbarondenna can resist knife blows, bullets and more. Nothing has yet been seen to damage it. Koon can also swing his brief case like a bat to smash his opponents across the room. *'Pocket Dimension': The briefcase can hold large amounts of objects inside it easily. It can suck up enemies and hide allies. However, it doesn't reduce the weight of what's inside. *'Cloning': The bag can clone most non-living objects placed inside through Shinsoo with the exception of certain materials. Using his bag, Koon has copied many objects such as his knives and the Crown from the Crown Game (most material on the 2nd Floor cannot be copied). Part 2: Suspendium Pulley, Armour Inventory, White Heavenly Mirror (Koon obtained the Workshop's item "White Heavenly Mirror". It has the appearance of a small scalpel with a blue liquid-looking blade. It has three magical properties. One of them consists of stabbing the target in the heart, subsequently sealing the target into it's mirror-like blade. He refuses to use the White Heavenly Mirror's other abilities as he deems them as "dangerous") Intelligence: Koon is a natural genius. He is even smarter than some Rankers and fools them quite easily. He is the mastermind of all sorts of tricks. He can often see through other people's strategies and make the best plan to exploit the enemies' weakness. In the Hide-and-Seek Test for Team A, Koon deliberately used Quant's irritable nature and hasty judgement against him. Even more brilliantly, Koon secretly helped Quant to defeat his own team in order to ensure the maximum number of Koon's "real friends" passed the test. Following this same plan, he furthermore tricked Quant into protecting Rachel as well. In Part II he managed to outwit Ha Jinsung, using the High Ranker's vast power difference against him, by making the man underestimate them. Weaknesses: Koon despite everything can still be manipulated mentally and depends a lot on his equipment to win, which is revealed as a huge weakness against him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Lighthouse Control: Koon is adept at moving and using a Lighthouse, being a Best Seed in the Position Test and, during Part I, he was known to be able to wield 2 Lighthouses. In Part II, Koon has expanded his arsenal to at least 4 Lighthouses. *'Quadruple Blockage:' Using four Lighthouses Koon can block the movements of his opponent *'Lighthouse Teleportation:' Koon can create a field with his Lighthouses through which he can teleport people and objects, having done so against Reflejo and later on to escape from Ha Jinsung. *'Quadruple Barrier:' With the help of four Lighthouses, Koon can create a barrier strong enough to endure attacks from a supposed B-rank enemy. *'Lighthouse Shinshoo Manipulation Skill Weapon Boost - Emerald Sword:' Koon is able to boost his weapon with the help of his Lighthouse. Hacking Skills: As well as being able to manipulate Lighthouses and search for information, he is also adept at hacking into systems and tracking down those who hacked him. This training was inspired by the way Hachuling easily manipulated his Lighthouse control on the Floor of Test. Spear Expert: Koon finally showcased his spear throwing capabilities (that he hadn't used or practised in ages) by killing the big crystal shards of the Hell Train's 42F stage test with grey spears (of yet undisclosed properties). Having trained Aguero with Lighthouses for several weeks, Evan Edrok commented that Koon couldn't hide his heritage and, with his technique, Koon could switch his position to Spear Bearer. Enna Core: 'Is an advanced technique that allows a single Lighthouse to do as much computation as nine of them with each side handling a different set of calculations. On a purely theoretical level, it is an extremely simple skill, though in practice it is very difficult since even dividing one side of a Lighthouse causes a massive overload. As such, normal Lighthouses cannot utilise Enna Core. By upgrading a normal Lighthouse with using the A-graded "''Enna Core upgrade kit" secretly produced by the Workshop, a Lighthouse then use Enna Core. *'Mystery Sphere (미스터리 서클, ''Mystery Circle)':' '''Using a Lighthouse that possesses immense computation power, the user is able to generate a that looks like a huge blue honeycomb sphere. The sphere is filled with countless hexagonal teleportation surfaces and opponents that touch a teleportation surface are instantly warped to another teleportation surface at random, trapping them inside. *'Red Crystal''' '(레드 크리스탈, ''Ledeu Keuliseutal): '''Changing the Mystery Sphere's mode to changing the colour of the sphere from blue to red, enables the user to teleport the entrapped opponent wherever the user wishes in the instant where the opponent attacks with enough power to break through the sphere. '''I'ce Manipulation:' During the end of training with Koon Eduan, Aguero awakened his father's bloodline ability, and manages to form pure ice spears and create ice fields, this ability of Aguero made him capable of fighting Baam's sworn enemy that is comparable to Baam. '''Key: Season One | Return of the Prince Arc | Workshop Arc / Post-Workshop Battle | Hell Train Arc / Dallar Show Arc / Name Hunt Station Arc | Floor of Death Arc / Hidden Floor Arc (Pre-Training) | Hidden Floor Arc (Post-Training)' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: